


This World Is Mine

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #Crack2020, #KokichiAndEveryoneDeservesHappiness, #MerryChristmasEveryone, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inside jokes, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Memes, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi And A Wall Called The Fourth Wall, POV Oma Kokichi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author has a thing for Kokichi swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop, barely there, it's cute, not christmas themed, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Ouma Kokichi is so done with Monokuma’s and the Mastermind’s BS. This time for sure, he’ll end it.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) & Oma Kokichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	This World Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this story is drunk and on crack when they wrote this work. They still don’t know the exact reason why they wrote it, besides being dumb, and they never planned to publish it cause it’s pure monstrosity, but then, Christmas came and their hands said fuck it and moved on its own and posted it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to the author of this story, they all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

Ouma inhaled sharply once he opened his eyes. He was once again greeted by the same darkness, the same metallic smell, and the same small space. When memories from his previous _run_ came running in his mind, he panicked and kicked the locker door, that’s in front of him, open, literally jumping out of the small space.

“Oh my fucking god! That is the most fucked up way to die!” He shouted as he shuddered and grimaced in disgust, his arms around himself as he did so.

Once he recovered and removed the disgusting memory in his mind, he looked around. It was the same ol’ classroom he was all too used to at seeing every time he dies and wakes up.

“25th timeline, huh?” He asked himself in a low voice.

“Um..”

Ouma blinked a couple of times before turning to his companion. If it was Momota that he _always_ dies with, it was always Kiibo that he wakes up with. And it was honestly funny to see what Kiibo’s reactions are in each and every timeline when he finally sees him.

“Oh? Are you a cyborg, android??” Ouma asked, cheeriness and childishness present in his voice.

“N-No.. I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, but please, call me Kiibo.” Kiibo spoke, expression still confused and suspicious. Ouma laughed internally. Kiibo’s tone almost made Ouma convince himself that it was Baymax that spoke.

“Well then, Kiiboy, I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! I’m the leader of a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members!” He announced at the usual prideful tone.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a big organization like that..”

“Well duh, of course you haven’t. That’s why it’s a secret.. But that could be a lie, I’m a liar after all.”

“That must mean that you were lying right now.. but it doesn’t excuse why you were shouting about.. dying..” Kiibo said, eyes narrowing at Ouma who hummed as he stared at the ceiling then answered.

“Hmm.. Well you see, I was having a dream of killing someone by dropping them in a bunch of centipede and other insects.” _Yes, that someone is me._ He was so lucky he died just before his execution can do that. He didn’t even drove Gonta to murder someone in that timeline and he got bugs for his execution.. He’ll blame it all to the space idiot..

“That sounds like a lie..”

“You’re a robot. You wouldn’t even know which is a lie from not.” Ouma said in a smug tone which earned a pointed finger from Kiibo.

“Do not mock me!” He shouted. Ouma only giggled, his mood immediately changing.

“Wanna explore, Kiiboy??”

“It’s Kiibo!” Kiibo spoke, hiding his confusion at the sudden shift of mood.

“Whatever! Do you want to or not?? Doesn’t matter either way! Stay in this room and do nothing like how first-generation robots are supposed to!” Ouma said as he began walking towards the door. He saw Kiibo grumbled angrily before following after him, shouting about robot discrimination and robophobia.

Ouma giggled slightly as the memories from the other timeline, where he became quite close to Kiibo, to the point of real and first name basis, played through his mind.. _until_..

Flashes of Kiibo’s dead body on the floor of the pool played in his mind.. The broken parts floating.. and Kiibo’s dazed, blank eyes..

“Um.. Ouma-kun?” Kiibo called. The memories were shaken out of his mind, though they will _always_ linger around, and Ouma looked back at him and only smiled.

“What is it, Kiibot?” Kiibo groaned as he just decided to look away and ignore Ouma. Ouma giggled slightly before recalling back his previous memories from the previous timelines..

There was a lot of different scenarios that happened in all those 24 timelines.. But those scenarios didn’t matter.. Even if he saves Akamatsu from herself, even if he manages to make Amami reveal his Survivor’s Perk, and even if he manages to find a loophole in Momota’s sickness.. The outcome was still the same..

He always returns to where he came from..

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t figure some things out.. In all those timelines, he was able to find the pattern of everyone’s behavior, which helped him a lot on who will kill or be killed next. It never did change the fact that Momota and him always dies, the victim and the culprit, with each other.. except for that _one timeline_.. but that was just a mistake..

Though, his current previous timeline, the 24th, is really something. It was the first time where Momota refused to kill him and asked to be killed by him instead. Then, once everything was revealed, Monokuma seems to be so angry with him that he decided to give Ouma the most fucked up execution involving bugs.. God, he’ll destroy that bear once he sees him. Luckily for him, he was already dying and the poison he drank just killed him before he landed in the pool of centipede, cockroaches and beetles.. Just remembering it makes his skin crawl..

He had a different execution, due to wrongly being voted, it’s another reason why he likes working in the background, protagonists have too much work, in which he remembers sitting in a throne that is clearly on the top. There was a lot of people walking, crawling towards him, all carrying knives. Ouma was supposed to order them all of the things they need to do before they reached him but Ouma didn’t, he just let be beat up and burned by the people, he may be a dictator, but it doesn’t change the fact that he never liked giving people like Monokuma and the Mastermind the satisfaction they want, and he was once again back at the same locker.

Those were just the 2 kind of and the _only_ execution he had, that two timelines, and he would rather die again than, _kill someone_ , ever see that again..

Now, it was the 25th timeline.

Maybe this time.. things will change.. After all, he is still annoyed at that nightmare-fueling execution and the cheats Monokuma did to him in all those 24 timelines. He smirked because of it..

This time.. he’ll end it.

_ _ _ _

To say Ouma is angry, was an understatement. He was fucking _pissed off_..

The first day of the time limit. It was afternoon and Ouma was laying on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, cursing and destroying Monokuma in his head every 5 seconds..

This morning, he came to the cafeteria, greeted by Tojo, and he sat down to eat pancakes.. _Cannibalism.._ Then, when he asked for Panta.. To his surprise, Tojo couldn’t give it to him..

“Why?? That’s my life!” He whined like a little child, earning a few rolled eyes from others.

“I couldn’t find any carbonated drinks, Ouma-kun.. Not even Panta. I apologize.” Tojo bowed in apology. Ouma gritted his teeth and shouted.

“Monokuma!!”

Everyone gave him an angry mixed with questioning stare. Momota glared at him and spoke angrily.

“What the hell are you—”

“Did somebody call me??” Monokuma popped out of nowhere, cutting and scaring some of them off, especially Momota who almost fell from his seat. Ouma turned to Monokuma who has his noisy Monokubz behind him.

“Where the hell is my Panta??” He shouted, face red in angriness. People only watched, either confused or amused by how Ouma seems so angry at not having his favorite drink.. Some will say it’s annoying while a few found it almost laughable, and a fewer, _cute_ by how toddler-like reaction Ouma had.

Ouma’s eyes widened at Monokuma’s next words.. It was like his entire being was shook to its core..

“Upupupu.. We don’t have them!”

“What.. the fuck.. do you mean??” He asked, voice lowering at each word.

 _Everyone,_ _all_ of them, even those with balls of steel, felt a chill ran down their spine.. Annoying, laughable, and cute was gone.. not with the scary expression Ouma has, his half-darkened expression that still showed his glaring purple eyes and add the twisted grin in his lips.. It almost feels like Ouma was actually going to destroy, not just Monokuma, but also them just for his Panta..

“Um.. Ouma-kun.. It’s just Panta..” Akamatsu decided to speak up, a nervous expression plastered in her face. Ouma turned to her, his expression changing.

“Huh?? Just Panta..? Do you even know what you’re talking about, _Der Flohwalzer_??” Ouma asked, his eyes wide, almost white out, with the same twisted grin. Akamatsu was only confused by the nickname though a lot creeped out, to the point that she flinched, at Ouma’s expression, that was the second one. Then, Ouma turned back to Monokuma, all previous expressions gone.

“Soooooo! Mo~no~ku~ma~! What did you mean by you don’t have any of my beloved Panta?” Ouma asked, expression much more twinklier and smoother than his other childish expressions. Everyone was beyond creeped out at this point, it was like he had constant mood swings and it was hard to believe that he was the same person just a few second ago by how shiny, twinkly, and innocent, this expression was. Amami was almost reminded of his cute sisters all combined.

Ouma remembered developing these 3 other _sprites_ during those first 10 timelines.. At 11th, he was pretty sure it was developed enough that Momota jumped and passed out at seeing him hanging upside-down from a tree with the almost white out eyes and Jeff The Killer smiles..

“Like I said! No Panta! No carbonated drinks! I _can’t_ and _won’t_ provide any!” Monokuma said and laughed, his Monokubz only cheering him on. Ouma’s expression darkened once again..

“So, you have chosen death..”

And with those words, he left the cafeteria filled with confused stares and scared expression.

Now, he was laying in his bed, planning for Monokuma’s demise.. The cheats, foul play, execution, death, framing from all the timelines, the playing with his and everyone’s life, and more importantly, the _discrimination_ of his _Lord Panta_.. He was so done with it..

This time for sure.. he’s going to end this game.. and bring Monokuma, the Mastermind and the audience into despair.. all for his beloved Panta..

_ _ _ _

It was nighttime. Iruma was still in her laboratory, just inventing another vibrator for her _‘moan-all-night’_ night, even while sleeping.. She squeezed her thighs together, drooling and moaning as she pressed the button and the 15-inch long and 16-cm diameter dildo vibrated and twirled around.

“Iruma-chan!”

“Eeekk!!” She squeaked loudly and jumped at the sudden voice. She snaped her head around to see Ouma standing at her laboratory’s doorway, smiling.

“You little shit! What the fuck are you doing in my lab????” She shouted as she pressed the button of the dildo, so it’ll stop vibrating. Ouma’s eyes trailed at the dildo, immediately remembering how Iruma created the same one for him, and for the record, he did not use it, he didn’t even ask for it. He asked for a bugvac and received a massive dildo instead.

“Can you make me somethings?? A lie detector and a bomb that can destroy the whole school’s electronics??” He asked, eyes twinkling with an innocent smile on his lips. Iruma’s eyes narrowed.

“Why the fuck—”

“Here’s the blueprint!” Ouma said, yawning as he threw it to Iruma. Iruma squeaked and caught the papers that fell in her breast. She was about to speak again but when she saw the blueprint that was way too detailed and actually seems possible, she stopped and analyze it for a while.

“Soooooo?? Oh! And I also need it before midnight, tomorro—Nope, today, I mean.” Ouma said, hands behind his back as he batted his eyelashes at Iruma whose face scrunched up in disgust. Considering that it was already mid-day and it was the last day of the time limit, he needed it _today_.

“Like fucking hell!! It’s impossible to do it in a day, or less!! And why the fuck do you think I would even make it for a lying abortion like you!???” She yelled. Ouma hummed before smirking.

“Impossible? Or you just can’t do it?? Here am I thinking that your golden brain and your dirty body has no limit and the _greatest_ of them out there.. I guess, I made a mistake.. Whatever..” Ouma sighed dejectedly, disappointment present everywhere. He was about to take the blueprints from Iruma whose eyes widened. Before he could, Iruma backed away, teeth baring at him and eyes glaring.

Her golden brain has _no_ limit.. and it’s not about to show any to a brat like Ouma..

“Fuck you.. I’ll fucking show you.. Tomorrow afternoon, it’ll be done by then!!” She shouted and kicked Ouma out of her laboratory. The door closed behind Ouma and he blinked a couple of times before laughing slightly.

It’s still his same ol’ _Miu_.

_ _ _

It was afternoon and the last day of the time limit. Ouma was _skipping_ towards the gym, a bright smiling in his lips and he was carrying a small bag in his hand, where everything he needed was in. Seriously, Iruma was really useful, dare he say, _the best_.

He has just finished some sort of _precautions_ and now he’s on his way to meet Monokuma.

Once he reached the gym, he walked to the stage, and sat down, his legs and feet hanging loosely on the edge. He was humming a small tune from his 12th timeline song, a tune that Akamatsu, who he was pretty sure that survived up until the last trial, played for _them_. Now, it stayed in his mind and he hums it any time he gets.. He just couldn’t forget the tune either way.. not only because he can’t, but also because of the memory of that timeline..

“Saihara-chan.. is an idiot sometimes..”

A timeline in where he ends up with Saihara as hostage in the hanger.. where they were both dying by the poison.. and.. Saihara.. simply didn’t want to kill him..

Did he kill Saihara?

Ouma laughed at that memory..

He couldn’t.. It was one of the few moments in where he realized that he really wasn’t smart or strong enough to end the killing game.. Not when he decided to die alongside Saihara in that timeline.. and fell victim to the killing game once again..

But in a way, that was the less loneliest timeline that he ever had..

“Monokuma, come out!” He shouted in the air. Not a second later and Monokuma appeared in front of him.

“Upupupu.. Trying to get revenge on the headmaster for not having your favorite drink, are we?? How childish!” He spoke and laugh. Ouma glared.. It wasn’t his favorite drink, it was his _life_.. Ouma sighed before smiling sweetly at Monokuma.

“I’ll get straight to the point. Stop this killing game.” He said with the sweetest smile.

“Huh?”

“Are your ears defective? I told you, stop this killing game.”

“You brat.. You have a death wish, don’t you?” Monokuma asked, his claws appearing.

“Right back at you.” He said before taking out the thrice the normal size electrobomb from his bag.

“Wanna know what this is?”

Monokuma continued staring at him and the round-shaped bomb looking ball in his hand, his face also still red from anger. Ouma simply giggled..

“It’s an electrobomb.”

“Electrobomb?”

“An EMP bomb, I would say.. It can destroy any electronics… It’s a prototype but.. It can disable everything in this whole cage.. And when I say everything.. E-ve-ry-thing~” He singsong, moving his index finger in the air as he did so. Monokuma did not have any reaction but Ouma knows, he’s frustrated and confused. So, he continued.

“You, your Monokubz, the entire electronics in the school, the cameras, _Nanokumas_ , everything..” Confusion and shock was written everywhere. Even with Monokuma’s blank expression, it was obvious.

“And this!” Ouma spoke happily as he took out a small bracelet, holding it up to his lips. “Is a lie detector! Not that I need one, but this game is full of cheats that I can’t even tell when whoever the fuck’s the mastermind is, is lying to me, a professional liar.” He said, slightly rolling his eyes before his expression turned that twinkly, shiny sprite of his once again.

“But with this Plan B, if you guys are able to somehow disable the Electrobombs, which I highly doubt, I’m sure I can easily find the mastermind.. The trials? Make it boring! I can know who’s lying to not.. and if you still won’t stop the killing game.. I’ll just explode this. Right. Now.” Ouma said as he held up the Electrobomb. The visible flinch Monokuma had was noticeable that it almost made Ouma laugh, but he kept his creepy smile.

“You, the Monokubz, Motherkuma, the Nanokuma, the cameras will all be disabled.. And there will be no more audience..”

Monokuma’s face turned redder in anger, the surprise and shock growing even more.. Just how much does he know..?

“We’ll be trap in darkness!” Ouma said happily as he spread his arms. “Way better than a killing game with non-consented participants.” _It was way better than being forced to play a killing game.._

“Unless you stop the killing game, then we won’t have any problems.” Ouma said with a bright smile as he slightly tilted his head.

“So, which will it be?” Ouma asked with a wide smile, his narrowed, purple eyes have a manipulative, creepy look in it and it almost looked like it was glowing, another new sprite he’s been developing.

He continued staring at Monokuma, waiting for his answer.

Monokuma’s expression darkened as he looked down, almost like he was a lifeless robot.

Everything.. was pointless now.. An interesting killing game was destroyed.. because of a brat named Ouma Kokichi..

_Game Over._

As Ouma stares, the smile in his lips reached ear-to-ear. By now, he knows that Monokuma has accept his defeat.. It was quite.. easy if he was being honest, but he wasn’t complaining. He guessed that was another benefit of Monokuma being a robot, he follows rules, unlike the cheating Mastermind.. Monokuma can’t break his rules, Monokuma can’t kill him to shut him up easily, even if he tries, Ouma would very much like to set off the bomb, and lastly, Monokuma can’t go against programming.

Monokuma look back at Ouma with a defeated expression only to see Ouma’s smile turning into a bright one, _an angel’s face_. He jumped off the edge of the stage and ran at him. Monokuma’s claws draw back when Ouma lifted him up and snuggled him. The bear’s mouth would gape if it moves.. From someone who has just threatened his existence and the killing game, the hug he gave him was way too affectionate and full of care that he has never once felt.

“With that said, thank you, Monokuma-chan!” Ouma said, happily, placing a small kiss against his forehead before placing him back down and leaving. Monokuma simply stared as the door closed.. He sat down on the floor as he remembered Ouma’s words..

Ouma Kokichi.. was definitely the Devil..

_ _ _ _

The next day.. Everyone was called in the gym. Currently, they’re feeling all different kind of emotion. Surprise, confusion, relief, and nervousness, that no one was dead, and if the bear was telling the truth, with no doubt, everyone in the room.. _will die_.

The supposedly first murderer was shaking, so is the supposedly first victim. Last night, where they should be preventing the killing game from even happening, was _blank_.. All they remember is receiving a drink from someone and everything was darkness ever since then. And now, they woke up, and everyone’s alive, fortunately.

“Everyone..”

Surprisingly, Monokuma’s voice wasn’t as loud or happy as they expected. It was full of depression and defeat..

Akamatsu immediately step up despite her shaking figure.

“The killing game—” Monokuma cut the pianist’s stupid motivational speech off.

“Is over.”

“Huh..?”

Everyone’s reaction was the same, surprise and confusion.

“It’s.. over.. The Killing Game, is over.” He spoke dejectedly..

“Oh? By the way you’re speaking, that seems like a complete and honest truth.” Ouma spoke with a smile, making things more confusing and doubtable.

Monokuma didn’t answer and only stare at Ouma as his kids began consoling and asking him what’s wrong but he was simply quiet.

“What the hell does that mean!?”

To everyone’s surprised, it was Shirogane Tsumugi that spoke. Someone who was nervous as the time limit came and was still nervous yet, dare they say, slightly frustrated, when _everyone_ was in the gym, alive and well.

“Eh? What kind of reaction is that, Shirogane-chan?? Are you the Mastermind??” Ouma asked. By his words, and the way Shirogane glared at him, everyone became cautious of the cosplayer, taking a few steps back away from her. Ouma smiles and watches as Shirogane slowly tried to reach out for something in her pockets.

However, being the closest to Shirogane, Tojo saw what was happening and all her instinct screamed at her. Her body moved on its own and immediately grabbed Shirogane’s hand, pinning her down on the ground, the cosplayer’s arm was pressed against her back. In her hand, was something similar to a flashback light, making everyone more cautious and believe that she may in fact be the Mastermind, the one controlling Monokuma and the one that put them in this killing game.

“Ooh! Good job, Tojo-chan!” Ouma spoke happily as she smiles at Tojo who simply smile and nod her head slightly.

The surprise and confusion at the new information being gathered, only continued growing. Shirogane Tsumugi, was the mastermind, the one controlling Monokuma who genuinely seem to have end the killing game..

_Was it the truth..?_

“Soooo, Monokuma, how do we get out??” Ouma asked, smiling as he watches the doubt in everyone’s expression disperse slowly and was replaced by.. _hope_.

“If you can live together for 3 years with no killing, then everyone will graduate.. Good luck everyone..” Monokuma spoke and just sat down, simply patting and hugging his kids.

Shirogane’s expression was full of anger and was about to shout at Monokuma if it weren’t for Iruma helping and gagging her using a toilet paper she just found.

“Fucking suits her!” Iruma spoke as she glared down at the cosplayer who continuously yet futilely struggle under Tojo. Iruma wanted to step on her face but decided against it, not now but she knows she’ll definitely do it, one of these days.

“I agree.” Tojo said with a smile.

With the reaction they got from Shirogane, those glaring eyes directed to everyone including Monokuma, it just made it much clearer that she was really the mastermind.

“Is this the truth..? Is killing game really over? Gonta and friends don’t need to kill each other??” Gonta asked as he looked at everyone with a bright smile and hopeful expression. Even though everyone was still slightly confused, it almost felt that they should really believe in this hope.. it may be a lie, but it was way better than believing on nothing.

“That’s right, Gonta! We captured the mastermind, Monokuma admitted defeat. If that’s not proof, I don’t know what is.” Ouma cheered happily.

“Kokichi is right! Atua says so as well!” Yonaga spoke, full of happiness.

A sigh of relief, smiles, happiness, then a celebration..

It was really over..

Ouma smile at everyone’s happiness.. It was like the time where Monokuma got crushed under the exisal and the small celebration they have of not forcing themselves to play the killing game anymore, but this time, permanently.

He looked at Kiibo, the robot who was just smiling at Iruma, who was also celebrating.. at Tojo, who was still holding the Mastermind, Shirogane Tsumugi, _someone he has always found strange yet it felt like his emotions controlled himself and just forget about her_ , as she smile at Hoshi who lent her a handcuff.. at Momota, who has the wide, comforting, everything-is-now-okay smile that made everything feel like it was really okay now.. at Akamatsu and Amami who were hesitant at first but there was definitely relief and hope.. and lastly, at Saihara who seemed relieve.. and was also strangely looking at him.

Ouma smiled at him, a genuine one in which the detective was seemingly surprised at, however, simply returned it and then covered his eyes with his hat again and looked back at everyone..

Ouma simply giggled before slowly turning around and heading towards the door.. He quietly closed the door behind him, and began walking into the open, everyone’s sound of relief and happiness slowly fading out.. He stared at the bright sky and sun shining from the ark. He reached a tree and slowly sat and lay down beside it, on the ground.

After a very long time, Ouma let out a sigh of relief.

This time, it was real, it was the _truth_ , the killing game.. was over.. No one ever needs to play the killing game and force themselves to kill, neither do they need to ever know about the other killing games that transpired.. They just need to wait and _live_ , not _survive_..

Ouma smiled at the blue sky as he basked in the sunlight. He looked to his side to see a familiar rock, one that immediately reminded him of all of the previous timelines, however, he continued smiling. He lifted himself up and grabbed the marker in his pocket. He wrote his previous message, but now, with a different reason.. Because this time, the game was over.. This time for sure, he won.

**‘This world is mine. -Ouma Kokichi’**

**Author's Note:**

> “Sorry if I triggered some people with the inside jokes. Dedicated for #KokichiAndEveryoneDeservesHappiness #MerryChristmasEveryone #Crack2020 Thanks for reading, for the future comments, and kudos, and Merry Christmas, Everyone!” -Yaniujin


End file.
